


Digestif

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Joyce is going to get so drunk, Julie signed, grinning at Kent.She probably deserves it.
Relationships: Kent Davison/Julie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Digestif

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to crazymaryt for the suggestion

They wandered out of the Furlong’s house, surprised by the darkness that had fallen.

‘Man, that was not as much fun as I thought it was going to be,’ Jonah complained.

‘It wasn’t supposed to be _fun_ ,’ Tawny said, checking her teeth in her mirror.

‘It’s still early, we could go get some drinks,’ Jonah suggested.

‘I’d rather cut my throat,’ Ben grunted.

Joyce slapped his arm and said something in Chinese.

Kent and Julie exchanged a look.

Tawny hauled Jonah away as the others drifted towards their cars.

‘So, what’re we doing now?’ Ben asked, adjusting his pants.

**_I could murder a cocktail_** , Julie signed.

‘What were you thinking?’ Kent asked Ben.

They dropped their cars off at Kent’s and took an Uber to a little bar that Julie knew. It wasn’t to Ben’s taste at all: too bright and modern. He wasn’t temperamentally suited to anything that wasn’t dark and dank.

**_What are you laughing to yourself about?_** Julie asked.

**_I was thinking that Ben sometimes reminds me of a toad._ **

**_He’s your friend!_** She protested, laughing.

**_That’s certainly not how I would describe him._ **

Ben noisily cleared his throat. ‘That’s really fucking rude.’

‘Then learn to sign and join in the conversation,’ Kent said tartly.

‘Are you kidding? I barely speak English,’ Ben said.

Joyce nodded. ‘He wrote a note for one of the teachers and they tried to give Cathy a detention because they thought she had forged it.’

‘Having seen Ben’s attempts at written communication, I can believe it,’ Kent said.

‘I’m a fantastic writer,’ Ben said. ‘I could make an entire roomful of people weep.’

‘Yes, yes,’ Joyce said. ‘But you were _trying_ to tell a joke.’

Ben scowled. ‘I hate going anywhere with you two. You gang up on me.’

Kent held up his hands in surrender. ‘I’m going to order. What does everyone want?’

‘Whiskey.’

‘White wine.’

**_A zombie._ **

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Really?’

Julie shrugged and smiled sweetly.

‘As you like,’ Kent said.

‘What did she ask for?’ Ben asked.

‘You’ll see for yourself shortly,’ Kent replied.

He was served quickly and when he looked back at the table, he saw them all looking at their cell phones. Little worry there then about Julie being left out of the conversation. He did worry about it, although he knew that there was no need. Julie had made it very clear that she didn’t need him to look after her.

Kent carried the tray of drinks back to the table and Julie gave him a dazzling smile.

‘Is that on fire?’ Ben asked, squinting at the zombie. ‘What kind of college co-ed bullshit is that?’

‘It’s a zombie,’ Kent said.

‘Lots of rum,’ Joyce said, bright eyed.

Ben grunted. ‘I’ll stick to my whiskey.’

Kent sat down and sipped his glass of red wine. ‘Your lack of imagination is both disappointing and in no way surprising.’

‘I’ll have one of those next,’ Joyce said decisively.

‘Next?’ Ben echoed. ‘How many are you planning to have?’

She waved her hand. ‘The children aren’t at home. Let me enjoy myself.’

**_Joyce is going to get so drunk_** , Julie signed, grinning at Kent.

**_She probably deserves it_**.

***

Ben sprawled back in his chair, bushy eyebrows pulled together, bloodshot eyes wavering and uncertain as he watched Joyce.

She was stood up, arms over her head, making a sound almost entirely unlike singing, and yet masquerading as it.

**_We should go to a karaoke bar!_ **

‘What’s that?’ Ben demanded, waving at Julie. ‘She wants to sing? Can’t be worse than Joyce.’

‘Shut up!’ Joyce said, playfully swiping across the top of his head.

‘Julie suggested a karaoke bar,’ Kent explained, raising his voice slightly.

‘Yes! Let’s go do that!’ Joyce crowed, crashing down into her chair.

‘We’re not doing that!’ Ben insisted. ‘What the hell’s the point? Three of us can’t sing and the fourth can’t hear!’

**_I can feel the vibrations_** , Julie signed, waving her hand. **_I love music_**.

**_Ben may have a point about the quality of the “music.”_ **

Joyce leaned onto the table, addressing Kent and Julie, completely ignoring Ben. ‘Let’s go! It’ll be fun!’

Ben took a deep breath. ‘I’m not going to –’

‘Then stay here!’ Joyce said, scooping up her bag. She grabbed Julie by the hand. ‘Come on!’

Julie laughed as Joyce pulled her away. She grabbed Kent’s hand, pulling him after them.

‘You could stop them,’ Ben complained.

‘How would that be fun?’ Kent asked.

***

It was late when Kent got home, or it was early, depending on your point of view. He stumbled through the door but managed to shut it and lock it after him. It had been a long time since he’d gone out and gotten drunk. He had certainly had plenty of cause when he worked for Selina Meyer. He hadn’t because drinking away his misery seemed like a deeply worrying step to take.

However, this had not been _that_. He hadn’t been drowning his sorrows. He’d been having more fun than he could remember in years. He hadn’t got up on the stage with Joyce and Julie, despite their best efforts, but he had clapped, cheered, and yes, egged them on.

Ben had called several times. Kent had answered the first two times. The first time giving him the address. The second time saying that Joyce did not seem interested in coming home “right damn now” whatever Ben’s thoughts on the matter might be.

Kent went to the bathroom, performed his ablutions, drank some water, and put another glass of water on the bedside counter with some painkillers.

As he was undressing, he got a text from Julie, a string of kisses and hearts. He smiled as he replied. Kent slid into bed and pulled the covers over himself. It hadn’t been a good day but after a bumpy start it had been a wonderful night.

The End


End file.
